


【ff14】lussuria

by makishimashoho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishimashoho/pseuds/makishimashoho
Summary: 金主约稿 私设龙男光x5.0桑淫纹梗 包含强制性爱/骚话/口交/舔纹身/诱导发情等元素有点病病的一篇 光呆非普遍意义上老好人
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 54





	【ff14】lussuria

那是一个错综复杂的小巧花纹。  
桑克瑞德是在返回水晶都的旅程中，一次淋浴时无意间发现的。它安静地蛰伏在人男的小腹处，颜色鲜红，纹路古怪，一路延伸进毛发稀疏的性器当中，有种暗沉沉的危机感。  
“是什么……？”  
桑克瑞德叨念着，抓起一边的毛巾随意擦了擦，花纹依旧倔强地依附在原处。想必在空无大地暂留时期，小腹处偶尔传来的奇异灼烤感就来源于此，这让他不由得起了戒心。  
“光，你的身上或许……有出现什么奇怪的纹身吗？”  
匆匆洗好澡，他直截了当去问一同在伊甸身旁相处许久的光之战士。敖龙族男性的目光疑惑地转向他，半晌后摇摇头。  
“抱歉，我想是没有的。出现了什么问题么？……”  
拂晓的大英雄关切地看向他，目光里流露出的关怀和一丝爱意不似作伪。反倒是桑克瑞德尴尬地转回头去，一想到前几日发生在空无大地的那场告白，便觉得头皮发麻。  
更何况他满腹焦虑地急于出来询问，连浴巾都只是斜斜扎了一条在腰间遮住纹路和隐私部位，上身未着丝缕，浴室外的凉风吹在身上极为难受。  
他被冷风吹得打了个寒颤，将湿趴趴地贴着侧脸的头发捋到脑后去看光。却发现英雄的目光却不似往日坦荡，而是凝视着他脖颈蜿蜒至胸膛前的水迹，非常克制但响亮地吞下了一口口水。  
“……喂。”  
“啊……实在抱歉！！”  
他们两人几乎同时开口，却让气氛更加迅速地向着尴尬到极点的方向一去不复返。桑克瑞德干脆转身，几乎逃一般地离开光探究的视线，一股热流让他的耳根微微泛红，而更多的热流，却奇异地向着小腹的纹路汇聚去。  
“啊啊，真是的……说到底只是战友的关系而已，怎么就发展到了这么糟糕的地步……”  
他忿忿地嘟囔着，丝毫没有注意到浴巾遮掩下的纹路，开始微微泛起诡异的粉红光芒。一阵空虚感莫名地升腾起，虽然不知是从何处来往何处去，却有一点极为明显：他勃起了。他迷惑又恐惧地注意到自己的性器竟然颤巍巍地翘起，渗出淫猥的清液。  
大概是返回的路程太过疲惫让身体变得奇怪了——桑克瑞德不着边际地安慰自己，然后将自己摔进质地粗糙的被褥中，无视掉精神勃发的性器和阵阵诡异发热着的纹路，试图快些入睡。然而那种空虚感却似乎深深地烙印在了脑海里，让他即便在睡梦中也锁紧眉头，不安地蹭动身体，无意识地发出细细的呻吟。

在从最后一个落脚点返回水晶都时，光租借了以太之光处的阿马罗坐骑代脚。他一向节俭得很，在旁人看来有时甚至到了节俭得苛刻的地步，然而现在的情况实在容不得他再精打细算——他无比担忧地看着桑克瑞德，踌躇着要不要将手覆盖在平原之民潮红的额头上。  
“发烧还是很严重么？……如果实在很痛苦的话，回去马上带你去炼金医疗馆治疗……”  
他尴尬地看到桑克瑞德猛地扭头，似乎很是抗拒地躲开了他试探的手掌。  
“我没事。”人男沙哑地说，“不用管我就好……”  
或许这个纹路是来自伊甸的一个恶意的玩笑，它看来不伤及姓命，但却让桑克瑞德在这几日旅途上逐渐地变得燥郁且欲求不满，甚至像是传说中的虚无界的魅魔一般，渴求着被男人的精液浇灌。这种变化让桑克瑞德无比地恐惧不安，如同身处幽深噩梦。而光关怀的触碰更是雪上加霜——在敖龙男性常常有意无意的碰触下，他简直要担心自己随时会抛却廉耻，在拂晓的大英雄的面前下贱地请求对方赐予精液了。  
“那……我们同坐一个阿马罗可以吗？你看起来很虚弱，单独长途飞行你会坚持不住的……”  
“不必了，我没问题的——”  
“只有这点绝对不行，你必须要和我坐在一起。”  
这次光的口吻明显地不容置疑起来。比起敖龙族瘦弱上许多的人男躯体被轻而易举托上阿马罗，光的躯体从后背贴过来，隔着衣料依旧能感受到灼热的温度。一股热流涌向小腹，即便不用看，桑克瑞德也能猜到那道可怕又诡异的纹路正在泛起微光，像是逼迫着他向身后的男人敞开身体，被从头到脚玩弄征服。  
短暂的旅程由此变得这样漫长且难捱起来，桑克瑞德垂着头坐在羽毛柔软的阿马罗上，却又觉得自己简直置身于地狱烈火的焚烤。他心中唯一期盼的竟然是光能主动发现自己身体的异样，无礼地撕开他的衣服，在这无人处的高空之上狠狠鞭挞他。这个念头异常可怖，几乎乍一出现便让桑克瑞德连打了几个寒颤，深觉自己仿佛身处在伊甸的巨大恶意当中。

水晶都的天气依旧温和，光将阿马罗牵至栈桥处，心不在焉地与管理者随便应付着日常谈话，他的目光始终满怀焦虑地凝视着桑克瑞德。而对方却并无闲暇注意，只是深深低着头，试图用无精打采的模样掩盖自己更深一层的耻于言表的秘密。  
“辛苦你去找水晶公交待下伊甸的情况，我先回悬挂公馆休息……实在对不起，又要你去做这种跑腿的活。”  
“我当然会去的，但是你这边没问题吗？还是先去找一个治疗师更好……”  
敖龙男性的身体阴影完全地笼罩住了桑克瑞德，这种虽然无意却颇有侵略意味的姿态让他更加痛苦地兴奋了起来。  
“……去做你自己事情就好，最好不要在意我的死活。”  
他尽可能地留下一句硬邦邦的告别，头也不回地离开光关怀得有些过于热切的视线。直到混在悬挂公馆等候住宿的队伍中，他才长出了一口气，却又被人群中的荷尔蒙激得敏感地一抖。男性汗水与宿醉酒味混杂的味道，在此刻变得比女性的芳香还要让他欲望勃发，他在人群中被挤得摇摇欲坠，身体不自觉地发软，就连悬挂公馆的管理人都看出了他的异样，关切地问他是否需要炼金医疗馆的医师前来治疗。  
小腹的热流持续地流动着，几乎到了一种粘稠火热得令人痛苦的程度。桑克瑞德咬着牙拒绝了管理人的好意，用尽全身最后一点气力冲进悬挂公馆的居室当中，全身酸软地摔进床铺上，这时真正的空虚才姗姗来迟，将他彻底淹没进莫大的情欲中。  
“唔……要融化掉了……”  
桑克瑞德几下蹬开长裤，手指颤抖着握住性器上下捋动，脚趾难以忍受地蜷紧蹭弄着床单。  
虽说年轻时候没少和漂亮女子寻欢作乐过，但这些年一心牵系在敏菲利亚和琳身上，连自慰的次数都屈指可数。他很快被自己玩弄得哆哆嗦嗦着射了一次，精液溅落到小腹的淫纹上，使那处更加地发红发热起来。  
“不对劲……身体更加奇怪起来了……？”  
痒，空虚且漫无边际的奇异痒感从后穴蔓延出来，顺着尾椎流淌进大脑，喧嚣着让他随便找个什么东西捅进去止痒。乳头也不受控制地颤巍巍挺立起来，隔着粗糙的布料带来电流般摩擦的快感。  
桑克瑞德烦躁地翻了个身，将脑袋埋入进柔软的床铺当中，试图就这样隔绝掉前所未有的空虚感，身体却与他意愿相违背地扭动磨蹭着床上柔软的布料，无法忽略的液体从后穴中分泌出来，甚至打湿了一小片床单。  
就像失禁了一样。  
桑克瑞德被自己这个念头激得一阵恶寒。而更祸不单行的是，旅馆的房门突然被急促敲响，光的声音焦急传来。  
“桑克瑞德，你怎么样？我刚刚听悬挂公馆的负责人说，你看起来很糟糕……”  
光是听到光的声音，回想起归程路上敖龙族男人火热的气息和关切的话语，桑克瑞德便惊恐地发现小腹处的淫纹蠢蠢欲动起来，更加地火热难耐且情欲充沛。  
他本对大英雄的爱意不置可否，只怀着交付后背的信任心情一同并肩作战，此时却羞耻地对着光的声音发情得无可复加，几乎恨不得一头撞死在空无大地。  
“我……没关系的。已经很晚了，你也快去休息吧……”  
“没有力气开门了吗？……你绝对哪里出现了什么问题，我要马上喊治疗师来才对……”  
即便是这样担忧不含其它的话语，却让桑克瑞德莫名联想到自己被匆匆赶来的治疗师看到求欢淫态，被按在床上含着白魔法师的肉刃与长杖调教到高潮的景象，这个离奇的想象让他后穴又喷出一大股水，声音也变得色情了起来。  
“还要让我说上多少次……滚去做你该做的事，在这里操心真的很……嗯……让人恼火……”  
他的手指情不自禁地揉开后穴的褶皱，浅浅地往里戳刺，这样所获得的快感是只玩弄阴茎远远无法比拟的。他舒畅地仰头，腰肢拧得床单全是褶皱，这样一边听着门外英雄的声音一边自慰所带来的剧烈背德感，令他羞耻又爽得连回答中都带出了舒服的鼻音。  
他的声音让光突兀地沉默了下来，似乎思索起了什么，片刻后他开口，声音比起之前的慌张柔和上了许多。  
“桑克瑞德，你在房间里正在做什么？”  
“哈？……这是什么问题！我当然是在休息……！”  
“只是休息吗？这样的话，我就算进去也没关系吧。”  
拂晓的大英雄的行动力非普通人可比拟，在他的话音刚落的一瞬间，门便发出了可怖的撞击声。光大概是笃定了桑克瑞德不会乖乖开门，干脆开始以一种相当暴力的方式，打算将装饰性大于牢固性的房门砸开。  
“喂！……在发什么疯！你这家伙——”  
这样猛烈的敲门声简直敲打在桑克瑞德的心头上，让他犹如浸入满是毒药的蜜糖一般，双腿不自觉地发软，甚至失去逃跑的动力。  
那扇倒霉的房门只不过几下，就摇摇欲坠地在英雄的蛮力下被撞开，敖龙男性高大的身体站在门前，凝视着屋内人男拼命遮掩的景象。  
“哈，我就说回来的路上有哪里奇怪……看来你是发情了。”  
这个粗劣的字眼令桑克瑞德羞愧难当，然而他不知羞耻的身体缺完全暴露在了光的面前，沾着白浊液体又兴奋挺起的阴茎直挺挺地对着门口男人的方向。而贪婪翕张蠕动着的后穴，则是被男人粗俗的评价挑逗得猛烈挤出一大股清液出来，像是在暗示男人插入止痒。  
光拖过一边的角柜抵住门，发出沉闷一声巨响。被屋里的淫靡气氛影响，他完全地勃起了，裤子上鼓起显著的一大块肿块。桑克瑞德看呆了，不自觉地瞪着那处隐藏着的巨物，呆呆舔了舔嘴唇。  
片刻后他才后知后觉地意识到自己的失态，挣扎着将被精液和淫水泡得一塌糊涂的床单扯过来盖到身上，在男人暗沉沉的目光下汗毛倒竖，有种颇为不祥的预感。  
“你这家伙……不会是想来真的吧？我可不想和男人搞这种事，想想都要吐了……”  
“你这种发情着的姿态可和你说的话一点也不一样哦……既然已经忍得很久了，还是要快点解决才好，谁知道之后会发生什么危险的事……”  
说着冠冕堂皇的话，光攥住人男的脚腕将双腿拉开，丝毫不在意对方的挣扎，毫不犹豫地低头将兴奋过后有些疲软的性器纳入口中，舌尖舔舐着龟头上敏感的小孔。  
“唔……！”  
桑克瑞德整个身体都紧绷了起来，控制不住地发出了一声呻吟后，他便咬着嘴唇将头偏到了一侧默不作声。光觉得好笑，便变本加厉地收缩两腮，像在撮弄棒棒糖一般吮吸着肿胀起的柱身，又顺着会阴向下舔弄，舌尖顺着柔顺蠕动的穴肉外壁打转。  
“可恶，你这混蛋……啊……”  
桑克瑞德终于难以抑制地浪叫起来，双腿蛇一般扭在光的肩膀上，脚趾难耐地蹭动。吸吮后穴带来的快感是只玩弄前面的数倍甚至数十倍，他被甘甜的快感击败得溃不成军，只能相当无助且羞耻地，在英雄面前展现自己最不堪的一面。  
“只是这样就受不了了吗？让你舒服得叫出声的事情还在后面呢。”  
光脱下衣物甩开在一边。像是刻意吸引桑克瑞德的痴态一样，他的动作慢吞吞地，将肌肉的鼓胀与伸展展露得淋漓尽致。迫不及待弹出来的阳具也是在敖龙男性中同样出类拔萃的一根，鳞片密布在囊袋，又一路顺着青筋延伸到龟头处，想必插进去时鳞片与嫩肉狠狠摩擦……一定会被爽到高潮得停不下来。  
桑克瑞德的腰肢猛地弹起，在床单下弹动了几下，无法言喻的羞耻感袭向他——他在英雄的注视下，光凭着自己的想象就高潮了。  
光笑了起来，伸手去触碰他还在微微痉挛的身体。  
“真是淫乱的模样……桑克瑞德这几天一定很辛苦吧，没关系，我会让你很舒服的……”  
他掀开床单，将人男还没来得及脱下的上衣撩开，贪婪地注视着那道诡异至极的纹路。  
“果然是这么回事，被烙印着淫纹旅行……不被喂满精液到它想要的地步，淫纹大概是不会消失的，看来我要加把力才行。”  
暗黑骑士冷硬的手甲翻开后穴褶皱，包裹着金属的食指丝毫不费力地插了进去。  
“哈哈——比想象中的还要贪吃。”  
被金属亵玩的快感和被好友指奸的羞耻感接踵而至，让桑克瑞德两眼发黑。他把脸转向一边，紧紧咬着嘴唇闭紧眼睛，身体却不受控制一般，随着光的抽插发抖起来。  
光又将中指探入进去，两指并着快速抽插十几下，桑克瑞德猛地睁大眼睛，身体剧烈哆嗦着，脸上一片迷乱表情。  
“快停下，要……好像要失禁了……”  
“——是潮吹哦。没关系，就在我手上被玩出来吧，我完全不介意的。”  
“可是……嗯……嗯♡……又要……不行啊♡！”  
光低着头衔住人男脖颈上的项圈，舔舐着白皙皮肤上黑紫色的纹身，以玩弄女人花唇一般的方式抽插着柔嫩的后穴，过多的快感持续累积，平原之民几乎摒弃了羞耻心一般媚叫着高潮了。  
还没等他从高潮的快感中冷却下来，光便握着自己的阴茎，雄壮的龟头毫不留情地破开外圈紧箍的褶皱，深深插了进去。高潮中疯狂痉挛的内壁如同一张张疯狂吸吮的小嘴，紧紧贴附在阳具外侧的鳞片上，一旦抽插便兴奋地发起抖来。  
“进来了……！♡鳞片……好硬……要停不下来了，好奇怪……你这家伙给我滚开……♡”  
隐忍许久的穴肉终于被粗壮阳具填满鞭挞，桑克瑞德已经爽得双眼上翻，被粗暴摩擦嫩肉的鳞片玩弄得迎来连续第二波高潮。然而内心里的恐惧却始终鲜明，正在被拂晓英雄强奸得高潮数次的事实深深烙在心底，让他的手脚冰凉，在巨大的压迫感中呼吸困难。  
“第一次吃男人的阴茎就这么熟练，就算是有淫纹的原因，这样的身体也太淫荡了……”  
光发出了令桑克瑞德羞惭得想死去的感叹，握紧身下男人的腰肢狠狠顶弄进去。敖龙男性与人类男性的体型差过于悬殊，阴茎插入的过程也格外艰难且漫长，即便淫纹在诱使桑克瑞德的身体如同松软的海绵一般便于插入，他还是觉得自己小腹都要被阳具戳成可怖的模样，这样恐怖的刑罚似乎漫长没有边际，桑克瑞德往后缩起身体拼命求饶。  
“不能……不能再进去了……一定会坏掉的……！”  
光按着他的腰不让他挣扎，又干脆抽出腰带绑住了桑克瑞德双手，方便自己的侵略。人男精瘦的小腹上被顶得凸显出了阳具的形状，看上去像是变成了英雄专属的性玩具一般，过量的恐惧化为灭顶快感，让他的求饶声都带上了水汽和媚意。  
“嗯……小腹好热，要被烫坏了……”  
从被插入后，小腹处的淫纹便如被开水浇灌一般，整个纹路都转化成了亮得惊人的艳红色，随着抽插的频率一息一闪。光的手试探着放在上面，注入少许以太进去，桑克瑞德的后穴立即痉挛着收紧了，柔嫩的内壁裹紧阳具，像是有了自我意识一般地讨好吸吮起来。  
桑克瑞德的意识已经不太清楚了，淫纹处流动着的以太他并无法察觉，却能清晰且恐怖地感知到小腹处蒸腾起的巨大快感。他想挣脱掉光在小腹处恶意的手掌，却无法动弹丝毫，几乎茫然无助地哭了出来。  
他流泪的样子在光的眼里可怜又可爱，敖龙男人笑了一声低下头，青色舌尖舔舐掉白皙侧脸上的泪水，又顺着脸颊到一边亵玩他敏感的耳穴。阳具深深地完全插进去了，几乎能隔着小腹感受到淫纹的热度。  
体内被占据的痛苦和快乐饶是让意志坚定的成年男人都无法忍受，桑克瑞德拼命摇着头，口涎和泪水淌了满脸，光看着他被干到失神又不自知的模样，知道他已经要完全浸没到淫纹给予的肉欲当中了。  
他的心中升腾起一股淡淡的愧疚，只一瞬就无影无踪了。漫长的冒险旅途中产生的爱意，直至今日已经不知道掺杂了多少不为人知的杂念，他认真看着那道鲜红得惊人的淫纹，满脑子全是与英雄身份不符的恶意念头。  
就这么把桑克瑞德关在这里，每天都不让他彻底得到满足，这样淫纹就永远不会消失，他也只好永远离不开拂晓的英雄左右了吧……  
光摇了摇头，心中一片烦闷和寒意陡然而生。他把人男身上那件被汗水和精液浸得湿答答的上衣往上扯，让桑克瑞德叼好下摆。人男乖乖地咬着衣角，毫无防备露出淡粉色的乳头供他吸吮玩弄，他盯着英雄的眼睛里满是茫然水雾，灵魂似乎都在过激的快感中，暂时地隐匿到哪一个角落里了。  
“很舒服吧？接下来只要多注入几次精液就好了，淫纹吸取到足够的精液数量就会自动消失的……大概。”  
光攥着桑克瑞德的脚腕，阳具跳动着直操进最深处，抵着内部的软肉射出粘稠精液。敖龙族的精液比起其他种族要寒冷上许多，射入脆弱肠壁仿佛注入冰水一般，桑克瑞德弓起腰，徒劳地蹬着床单想要逃离开冰冷而激烈的快感，淫纹却适时地发出刺目红光，将他几乎按在光的阴茎上无法动弹，只能被动地哭叫着迎来穴内高潮。  
他还在头脑发胀地啜泣发抖着，光将他翻了个身，从后背抱着他躺下去，架起他一条腿又粗暴地操了进去。英雄的不应期短得出奇，人男被操得快要傻掉了，就算被这样暴力的插入，也只是呆呆地摸着小腹凸起的阳具形状，像是尚未理解自己在接受怎样的鞭挞。  
他被像是一个无机质的性玩具一样对待着，被大英雄，第一世界的暗之战士掰开臀部，痛痛快快地射了好几泡浓精在穴肉深处。分泌出的淫液已经将床单泡得湿透，却奇妙地没有任何精液漏出——那些数量足以让小腹鼓胀起的精液仿佛被淫纹奇妙地吸收了，诡异的红光越来越暗，甚至几乎到了无法看清纹路的程度。  
“看来再来一次就足够恢复正常了……会都射给你的，好好地用屁股接好才行！”  
英雄像野蛮的猛兽一般，将牙齿狠狠嵌入在桑克瑞德侧颈的纹身处，在对方疼得蜷缩起来时，以与雌兽交媾的姿态把精液全数注入。尽管保持着这般缺乏温情的姿态，他的目光却始终痴迷又温柔地看向身下被快感推到顶峰，眼睛向上翻起全身抽搐的平原之民，似乎在这画面其中获得了偌大的幸福。  
桑克瑞德已经精疲力竭地晕过去了，那道不再作怪的淫纹也随之无影无踪，光终于有机会低头吻在男人因为呻吟求饶过多而干燥的嘴唇上，他亲得很细致，就像是在品味什么无上佳肴。  
等到桑克瑞德醒了，也许会把事情串联到一起恍然大悟吧——是被他深深信赖的英雄在背后与伊甸达成了卑劣的协议，将非这个世界所有的淫纹带来空无大地，最终烙印在无法感知周遭诡异以太的平原之民身上。桑克瑞德这一路自然很辛苦，而他为了找到一个合适的时机奸污心上人同样忍得辛苦到了极点。  
又或许人男已经被操傻了也不一定——即便不清楚淫纹会带来怎样的可怕后果，他还是义无反顾地用在了桑克瑞德的身上。光连自己都无法相信这是出自一个曾经的光之战士所为。也许在第一世界身为暗之战士太久，连心都堕入到了漆黑的一面当中去了。  
不管怎样说，他现在亲吻着心爱之人的嘴唇，感受着对方从里而外散发着的他的气味和烙印，光已然十分满足。他不再去想桑克瑞德醒来后会以什么样的目光凝视他，只是把龙角凑近他，轻轻蹭了一下熟睡男人的脸庞。


End file.
